The present invention relates in general to a cooking and storing apparatus, and more particularly to portable cooking and storing apparatus.
In the event of disasters, there is a need for an emergency survival kit that stores supplies and additionally includes a cooking unit for the preparation of food.
Heretofore, Igloo Corporation of Houston, Texas, manufactured and sold Igloo coolers capable of storing perishable foods and the like.
Pyromid, Inc. of Redmond, Oregon, has manufactured and sold a PYROMATE 1 stainless steel stove/grill, which is a portable cooking unit having angularly disposed legs at each end thereof. The support legs have a U-shaped configuration and are pivotally connected to a truncated, pyramidal firebox support. The PYROMATE 1 stove/grill manufactured by Pyromid, Inc. fits inside the PLAYMATE ice chest manufactured by Igloo Corporation. The PYROFLECTOR cooking unit manufactured and sold by Pyromid, Inc. of Redmond, Oregon, comprises a cooking unit with angularly disposed support plates at each end thereof. The PYROBACHI oven manufactured and sold by Pyromid, Inc. of Redmond, Oregon, comprises a detachable three sided windguard disposed along the perimeter of the cooking grill.
In the Hait U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,090, issued on Apr. 10, 1990, for Reflector Stove, there is disclosed a portable cooking unit with end plates, angularly disposed, for supporting a cooking grill. The Hait U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,505, granted on July 30, 1985, for Convertible Cooking Unit With An Oven discloses a three sided, foldable windbreaker that is disposable along the perimeter of the cooking grill and is removable therefrom. In the Hait U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,202, issued on July 3, 1990, for Outdoor Cooking Unit With Disposable Component, there is disclosed a bendable, disposable and non-combustible liner disposed along the inner surface of the firebox and contoured to conform to the configuration of the interior of the firebox. The Imoto U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,164, issued on May 23, 1961, for Collapsible Camp Stove discloses a collapsible stove when assembled for transporting appears as a suitcase with a handle, and is converted to a cooking unit.